


Betrayal or lover

by RoseEssence



Series: Loki love [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Conspiracy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, War, lovestory, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Loki fell for someone and all lovestories have complications....





	1. Chapter 1

Loki is a king of his own world. He doesn't care about whatever everyone says about him. They don't have courage to say it on his face. Loki likes silence, calm and peaceful environment where he could read his books. It's not that he didn't love his family or friends, it's just that he likes the idea of being alone. Alone but he was never lonely. Thor is always there though.

Throwing a shield in Loki's direction which almost touched his head. "Sorry brother we were just playing"

"Aaouch... can't you just play somewhere else?"

Thor came to him, put hand on his neck "you know brother I really want you always around me. Your lonely world makes me lonely in a way"

"I am here Thor whenever you need me. But besides that your friends don't like me that much"

"Now whose fault is that again. You never speak to them properly"

Loki looked at his hand lost in his thoughts. "May be you are right"

"Hey, brother atleast choose some girl. There are plenty of them dying to lay with you"

Loki blushed and smacked Thor's arm lightly "I don't see you with any maiden yet"

"They are so many I don't know whom to choose"

Loki gave him mischievous smile "I am afraid she will be crushed beneath you on the very first intimate night"

And Loki ran away from him as he was trying to chase Loki. "Come back here. Do you think I am so indelicate?"

Thor chased him and tugged him against a tree "may be I should give you a demo of how passionate I am"

Loki's eyes widened "what? Are you crazy? Me? I am your brother you fool. Leave me"

"Well atleast you will stop saying now give us a kiss again and again"

"Hey back off you oaf. I just joke with such things"

Thor freed him and started laughing "you know what I think brother. Your woman will never feel you upon herself as you don't have weight. She will be like Loki just do it I am waiting. And you will be like darling I am kissing you from last few moments don't you feel anything, love" and he started laughing.

He pat on Loki's back and keep on laughing "stop it" but Thor didn't listen. "I said stop laughing" Thor gave no heed to him. And Loki gave him a strong push with magic he landed on the stairs of gardens. There was a lady coming from stairs and Thor landed on her and she also fell.

Thor summoned his hammer "you should tell me before starting a fight, brother" and he swinged his hammer, fly in the air and kick Loki in the chest Loki fell miles away on large bush but stood up to fight.

But till then Thor heard Sif wincing on stairs by touching her bruises and Loki heard someone sobbing. He went to see who was there. A lady was almost crying taking out thorns from her body. Now he realised that his cape is also pricked with thorns and he fell on the thorny bush which hurt that lady too. While Thor was busy checking Sif's wounds Loki thought about helping this lady.

He kneeled beside her "I am sorry my lady, I fell on the bushes. What were you doing here?" Cautiously trying to remove thorns from her body. Afraid that she might mind or it might hurt her.

She looked at him and suddenly got lost in his beauty and forgot her pain. He was so pale yet beautiful and his black hairs making him look more fair. She suddenly remember she shouldn't be doing this "aaa... my prince I was collecting herbs for medicines"  
Loki was throwing thorne, she held his hand "don't throw them they are also useful in medicines"

Loki looked at her, her sudden skin contact make uncomfortable. She understood that and left him. When all the thorns were taken out and collected. They stood up and Loki again apologised.

"You actually made my work easy in a way. I was picking thorns very slowly you just speed it up"

"But you are wounded lady"

"I am a healer, I could manage that, my prince. Now I have to go. Thankyou" she bowed her head in respect.

"For what lady? For wounds..." raised his eyebrows and then bowed a little and left.

Looking at stairs he thought that Thor might have taken Sif to healer. His mind rewind the whole scene again. What he remembers is nothing special in that maiden but her comfortness with pain and adoring thorns like that makes him crazy.

The other moment he felt stupid and thought about plenty of other women who looked at him like she did. He felt her eyes on him and smiled. May be he liked that she likes him, Loki is known for breaking hearts. But what's different in her? He can't tell. He thought her thoughts will fade after few hours and he will move forward like he always does as he always get bored of everyone so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

As per Loki's thinking he forgot that incident. 

That day he was sitting in the library learning to fly objects with magic. Thor came to him and sat with him. "So brother still alone or got someone in life" 

Loki placed his head on this propped arm. "I haven't seen you with someone yet brother" his eye never left the book. 

"Alright brother then let's bet about it that I will have a maiden with me in tomorrow's party and if you don't have any maiden with you, you have to spend a full day with me without these books" 

Loki looked at him with challenging eyes "uh..huh... and what if I'll win" 

"A.. A... the bet doesn't end here brother. I will have the most beautiful maiden and if yours will be more beautiful, you shall win" 

Loki narrowed his eyes "you surely have someone in your mind right"

Thor smiled and pointed his thumb towards the last table of library. Loki turned around and saw the same maiden sitting there whom he accidentally hurt the other day. "Her name is Sigyn. She is a very good healer, came here from far village. Everyone is dying for her beauty and as I am a prince of this realm there is a great possibility for me to have place in her heart" 

"You are not the only prince of this realm" 

"Yeah but I am elder than you so I will take her. Considering your request to have someone, here your brother is going to woo her" 

Thor's interest towards her disturbed Loki's mind and as Thor was about to go Loki held his hand and stood up "then I bet brother that you may take her to the party tomorrow but her night will end up on my bed. If that doesn't happen I'll spend a day with you if I'll win.... you are going to kiss Eir" 

"Loki this is not joke, I really like her" 

"May be but you could never love her. She is not meant for you" Loki smiled and left the library with his book. 

Thor ignored Loki and went to talk to Sigyn. Loki can't stop himself but look back standing at entrance that how easily Thor made her laugh and she was also flirting along.

Loki kept on thinking that which beautiful maiden he should choose for taking to the party. Once his teacher sorcerous Amora was a beautiful woman but Loki was fed up of her. She is one of those women who stayed longest in his life. Even now she entertain him sometimes. But she was not the best option. 

He thought about all the girls he had ever met or broke heart but no one is fitting. For a moment Loki had to acknowledge the beauty of Sigyn. Nothing skipped from Loki's notice ever. Even in the briefest moment he saw Sigyn, he noticed everything. Her narrow chin, rosy lips, blue eyes, dark brown hairs and her well fitted dress. If there is any chance Loki could also say that her behaviour was that of royalty. 

Loki peered over from his balcony and saw some maidens giggling around and some of them Loki know by faces. Then he saw someone and a mischievous grin stretched on his face. If he can't take more beautiful maiden than Sigyn then he will take someone to make Thor jealous.... What about Sif.

When Loki entered in the party with Sif many people remain stunned and Thor almost choked on his drink.  
Sigyn asked "oh my golden prince, are you alright?"

"I'll just come back" Thor put his drink and went to Loki.

When Loki saw him approaching he cunningly asked Sif for dance "my lady, will you give your prince a pleasure to dance with yourself?" Extending his hand.

Sif took it "whatever..... what happened to you suddenly, you never showed such care before"

"You see, you might have not know your prince at all"

"My prince" snorted Sif. There was a time when Loki was Sif's crush but famous story of Loki the heartbreaker and betrayal changed Sif's mind.

Until then Thor took Sigyn to floor but looking constantly at how much closer Loki is going to Sif.

Sigyn interrupted his gaze "you should be looking at me, my prince"

"Yeah.... yeah" but soon his eyes returned to Sif.

Loki sensed Thor's eyes on him and brought Sif closer. Thor also did the same with Sigyn.

"It's such a great feeling... being in your hands, Thor.... can I.... I can call you Thor right?"

"Yes... yes..." but Thor's tension was increasing with every moment. Sif is his dearest friend, he can't see his dearest friend with Loki like this. Thor was copying every action of Loki but no satisfaction was gained by it. At last, Thor decided to end up the dance. He bowed and left Sigyn on the dancing stage.

Sigyn looked around and stepped backward and was about to fall from stairs of the stage but Loki caught her at right time. Sif ran after grumpy Thor who was leaving the hall.

Loki bored his eyes deep into hers and her heart pounded a little. She stood up "thankyou, your majesty"

Loki intentionally hold her hand "lady Sigyn, will you give me the honour to dance with you?"

Sigyn seemed so harsh in her actions but Loki could tell that his presence makes her nervous but also aroused. "May be not today, I have other engagements to attend"  
Loki tried to press the matter but she ran out of the hall.

"Thor... Thor, hey what are you doing here?" Sif found him near fountain.

"Go away enjoy your dance"

"But what happened why did you left that fabulous party?"

Thor folded his arms and looked at her "why did you left the party?"

"I left the party to see what happened to you"

"And I left the party to not to see what will happen to you" he spit the words out like scolding and left.

Sif cried in her chambers for Thor's rude behaviour. 

Sigyn was crying looking at the mirror "mother, it's so hard. I can't do it. He is dull but so hard to court. I can't live here anymore. Please"

"The mission has just started, you can't back off like that. Don't forget your poeple's suffering. How much they writhed in pains and died from starvation. You have to do it...."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki have suspicions about this new maiden's behaviour. She was quite flirtatious with everyone but the meeting with Loki was quite uncomfortable for her. Loki didn't know his charm works so easily on her. He can read her expression. It's like ever since the first encounter she was avoiding him but Loki thought thats only because she is a innocent girl who had fell for him and afraid of his reputation.

The healing room was started filling with patients with small injuries and all this because of Sigyn. Eir was so much frustrated working all the day. After long working day, Sigyn went for a walk in gardens. She turned one red flower in green thats how those flowers grow in vanaheim. She missed her home world but she have to concentrate on her mission.

Loki, Thor and Fanderal was passing by.  
Loki asked Thor "so brother, tell me do you like to have lady Sif on your bed?"

Fanderal intervened "wow Thor you and lady Sif are...."

Thor clarified "no, there is nothing between us. Congrats to you brother after all you won last night"

Before Loki could say something Fanderal jumped with joy "oh dear, just stab me"

When the brothers followed his gaze, they saw lady Sigyn walking in gardens.

"Oh come on Loki show me your daggers just stab me"

Thor said "I've learnt my lesson of flirting with this lady, I am out of here" and Thor left them alone.

Fanderal requested Loki "hey just stab me"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh come on" he took his own dagger and stabbed his shoulder and screamed loudly.

Sigyn's attention was piqued by a loud scream and she turned to see a man was on the ground in wounded condition. She ran towards his direction.

Loki judged the scene and twist his hand to do a spell and left Fanderal there.

Sigyn came there to see Loki was wounded on the ground and his shoulder was stabbed. At first, she hesitated to help him. "Lady Sigyn please help me someone stabbed me"

Sigyn kneeled and put his arm around her neck and vanished with him to healing room. The patient's body was of an asgardian and she healed it easily but never said a word extra.

Loki was being very flirtatious and at last when she bandaged the wound properly he held her hand and brought to his heart "lady Sigyn, my heart beats for you. Just accept me deepest love for you and let me kiss you" he came to kiss her. Her breaths become uncomfortable just with the first touch and when he was about to kiss, she freed her hand by attacking his arm and ran away.

In the corridor she collided with a man who was Loki. She knew about his magic. He might have teleported here so fast. She ran away from him again with the hope that he won't follow again but wherever she went he was there.

At last she stopped in the rooms where weapons were kept and she heard Loki's voice again.

"But Sif just listen to me, I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just I... I was upset last night"

Sif was frustrated "but you hurt me. I was there asking you what happened but.... you know I... how much I cried"

It breaks the man's heart to listen that and he held Sif from shoulders "hey, you know how much brave you are. You could beat the crap out of big ridiculous monster and you cried because Thor shouted at you... huh?"

Sigyn was unable to understand anything and tried to escape from there but collided with a figure. Again Loki.

He smiled and asked "what happened? You look tensed lady. Is something unusual happening to you?"

Sigyn looked at the Loki talking to Sif and then at Loki in front of her.

Loki again played with her "Don't tell me that wherever you are looking you are finding my and only my face... because that only happens when you are in love" he leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes "are you in love with me, my lady?"

Loki saw her eyes filled with anger and she moved her hand upward, clenched fist and then opened it instantly. The whole spell broke. Loki leaned to see Thor behind Sigyn doesn't appearing like Loki anymore.

This thing impressed Loki deeply but Sigyn looked quite pissed off. Loki raised his eyebrows "well you know sorcery more then healing art and you are quite a good warrior I can say after looking at Fanderal's arm" he came closer to her "what other talents do you have, my lady"

"What do you want from me, your majesty?"

Loki covered the distance between them slowly "right now... I need... to know..." he was hovering over her lips "you more" he placed both his hands on either sides of her on the rack and just when she took one step backward leaned on the rack of weapons, it fell.

Thor and Sif looked at the fallen rack and then at fallen Loki over Sigyn. Thor took Sif's hand and left the weapon's bay "let's go from here Sif. Didn't you have enough of it last night?" Asked in the air.

Sigyn shoved Loki away and stood up "you like to play, your majesty then let's play. Know more of me if you could"  
She entwined her fingers, raise it towards her eyes and join both hands fully together. With that she vanished away.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was in his thoughts, thinking about what happened to him. Ever since Thor showed interest in Sigyn, Loki went crazy to have her. But is that the only reason? May be not. May be Loki is also one of those who got caught in her beauty charm.

Loki smiled sheepishly. Now he can't decide whether the lady is under her charm or he got trap by her stunning beauty. Several days passed Loki tried to find her but she was no where to be found. Loki didn't asked anyone about her but always planning the next conversation with lady Sigyn.

His days spent totally lost in her dreams. He doesn't need to take any girl all these days. What happened to the God of mischief? Does he got someone more mischievous than him. Planning conversation in different ways doesn't seem to succeed in anyway. Are wordsmith's words betraying him?

After several visits to the healing room, Loki grew impatient and decided to sit there and wait.

"Can I help you, your highness?" Eir was standing there.

"Umm... no I was just passing by. I just stopped here to see why the number of casualties increasing here. Is there some incurable disease spreading so fast?"

Eir smiled "yes, it is disease indeed, your highness" she pointed her chin in a direction where there was nothing. "And it is quite incurable"

Loki looked at her thoughtfully as if not understanding something.

Eir added "Sigyn, your highness. The new healer, her stunning beauty is... well... luring all these fake patients. So tiring to handle them all but good for me, my earnings are increasing"

Loki looked around all patients and felt disgusting to think that Sigyn touched all these poeple. His Sigyn have to take care of all these. He stunned himself claiming Sigyn as his own in his mind.

Loki went to library that evening and heard someone moving books as if to find one particular book. He went to see whose there but when he turned the last turn to reach that shelf, he heard sound of book landed on floor and surprisingly no one was there.

Strange! Loki thought he leaned forward to pick up the book and felt a soft fabric on the back of his hand. He frowned and placed the book on the shelf. He sniffed and then inhale deeply, trying to recognise the sweet fragrance attracting his nose but before he could recognise, the fragrance was gone.

It was three hours Loki spent on same book but after every line one face appeared again and again in front of his eyes. He hasn't seen her face from days and he is feeling lovesick.

And he heard heavy footsteps coming towards himself. Loki spoke before he can speak "hello brother it's nice to see you again"

"Seriously, where are you Loki I have been finding you from so many days. Obviously lady Sigyn was working day and night so with whom you were busy with?"

"What she is working where?"

"Well, in the tavern"

Loki raised his eyebrows in shock. Thor slapped him lightly "in the healing room moron. Where else she would work? But today she seemed to have a little time off from work" Thor smiled and nodded towards the table behind Loki.

Loki turned to see who was there but no one was there. Only a book laid open on the table and a switched on table lamp.

Loki's confusion was increasing with every moment. What is happening to everyone?

Thor continued "but you should thank me. I am the reason you got to sleep with her. This amazing beauty. But don't tell me to kiss Eir for that. Well, brother I want your advice"

"In what?"

"I have these awkward chills when I see someone with any other male and I can't stop dreaming about her. I mean I want to spend as much time with her as I spend with mjolnir. Can you tell me what is happening to me?"

Loki laughed "what you think, what's happening to you?"

"Don't know brother. You are experienced in all these stuff you tell me. It's like she was always there but I started looking at her differently now"

"Oh brother, I think you have condition with your eye" Loki joked 

"Loki if you don't want to help me say it, I will go"

Loki held Thor's forearm "hey hey hey brother, I am listening just tell me. What else?"

Thor looked at distance like lost in most intriguing thoughts "it's like my whole point of view is changed. She is much more important for me now. I always keep on thinking how to talk to her"

Loki got lost in Thor's words looking at his own book and rolling page with his fingers absentmindedly. Whatever Thor was saying Loki discovered that he was feeling the same for Sigyn.

"I've started planning how to take conversation to that point where she would start feeling that I am worthy to talk to her and I cherish her presence more than anything but my words seem to fail me. She is my friend from centuries but ever since you touched her it bring out something within me that now I can't afford to see her with anyone else. I slept with so many maidens but oh brother I am...." Thor looked at Loki who was smiling like a fool.

Thor dug his elbow hard in Loki's abdomen "how dare you think about my lady like that"

Loki broke his concentration and realised he was lost there for a minute then playfully teased Thor "what if I won't stop thinking about lady Sif?"

"What? I didn't said her name"

"And you thought Loki is never going to know"

"If there is anything in your heart let me tell you, she is mine"

They stood up and Loki held his book in a defensive manner. "Yours? Ah... I see"

"Loki I am warning you stop thinking about her. I love her and I know she feels the same" he pushed him hard.

"Then what's the problem in it brother?"

Thor realised that he just confessed what he is exactly feeling in his heart and remained still in shock. He didn't realise he is in love.

Loki seek his attention again "brother, you know what's the problem?... me" Loki laughed and winked.

Thor through a punch which Loki shielded by his book and ran away. Thor followed him "come back here I'll kill you Loki... you pathetic oaf...."

Soon hiding from Thor leads Loki to a group of maidens talking. Loki heard Sigyn's voice from that group but can't be able to see her. He heard other maidens talking to empty space and soon he realised... shit! Invisibility spell.

Loki break the spell first then planned something.....

Sigyn was going to her room and was about to leave palace. Last few days were so tension free for her, no worries related to Loki and finding other ways to accomplish her mission.

Someone caught her from back and held her arms tight under his arms. "Thought you could betray me, dear?"  
Loki's voice. Oh no!!

He vanished both of them and teleported to the highest tower of the castle still holding Sigyn tightly. She tried to freed herself but Loki was stubborn.

Loki whispered in her ear "look at the sky, Sigyn" she looked at the night sky full of different colours and find it so mesmerising view that she forgot to move. "Every star out there is a reflection of your beautiful glow"

He nuzzled her neck "look at those people" Sigyn looked at the people walking below looking as tiny as ants. "The difference between you and them is the difference exist between your and their importance in this world. That's how precious you are"

His breaths were tickling her neck and she shivered. By now Loki could feel her heart beating all over her body. Below her chest where he was holding her and from her back where his chest was pressed against her.

He smiled to know he has such an impact on her. "That's how much I know about you but I want to know more as you are the one who is making me crazy, my lady. I could die a thousand times to see one glimpse of yours everyday. These five days were a great torture for me, my lady"  
He said in low husky whisper "never... do that again"  
And he kissed her pulse behind her ear which sent another shiver in her spine.

By now Loki could feel her heart beating so fast as if about to burst and Loki have to admit that whatever escaped from his throat that night also quickened his own heartbeat.

Sigyn hardly found her voice "I... I have to go, your majesty"

The effect she has on him sends chills in his spine. Never in his wildest dreams Loki felt like this. He shocked himself expressing such unfounded feelings and he let her go.

She ran from there, Loki can't feel her heart beat anymore but his heart is beating loud enough that Loki could feel it in every part of his body. What the hell is happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update just for you all... can't take rest with so many ideas so wrote it all day... hope you guys like it...


	5. Chapter 5

The night was not so easy for Sigyn. She has only ever know how to hate, fight or attract someone. That's how her mother raised her teaching all the tactics to lure anyone and use them for own purpose but this is entirely different feeling she's having. Whenever Loki is around her, he made her feel so special and care for her like she is a small new little blossom.

Sigyn was sitting near a window and feeling cool breeze touching her fingers. She wants to spend more time with Loki ever since she saw him first time in the garden but he is so intimidating with whatever he did to her that she always avoid him. But what happened today was something else. Why is he doing all this?

He is always mischievous in his doings. Whatever he did today was entirely unexpected. He made her feel so special and with the thought of it she giggled like a small girl.

"What happened to plan? What's the progress?" Sigyn's mother interrupted her sweet thoughts.

Sigyn came in front of the mirror in hurry "mother,... no I... I haven't found any way to win his heart yet"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Hmm... It was just... I remembered a gossip of my friend"

"Do you think I am fool?" Sigyn's smile vanished away.  
"I know what is going on. I am warning you stop playing pity games and concentrate on the elder prince. The dark prince is so cunning if he find out about you, he will spoil the whole plan and if that happens... remember that everything is on you Sigyn. I am keeping eye on you, avoid him and use your sorcery. How about shapeshiftting this time" with that she vanished from the mirror.

Sigyn sighed and remind herself that she should be hating her enemies not loving them. Her heart betrayed her moving again towards Loki's thoughts "Loki..." escaped from her lips. She become attentive instantly "Thor... Thor..." she reminded herself.

 

Next day Sigyn did her work but the day was pretty mundane. She keeps on looking at the door but no sign of Loki was there. She murmured to herself "when I was invisible then he was wandering here everytime and now... huh... dark prince..."

Eir then told Sigyn to look after the new patient. Sigyn went to see new patient laid on the bed was Sif and another lady warrior was with her.

Sigyn examined the wound "what exactly happened?"

Warrior girl said "she was giving training to new warriors and one of them made a wrong move and cut her shoulder"

Sigyn bandaged it properly and told Sif to rest at least for a weak. From afternoon to evening several poeple visited to see Sif but Thor was overly concerned about her.

Before going back to her quarters Sigyn asked Sif "lady Sif so many poeple visited you but no one special. Am I right you are still single?"

Sif smiled "yes I am single"

"Uh... huh... someone in heart?"

Sif seem to hesitated a little.

"Oh come on I thought we are friends that's why i asked. If you don't want to tell me it's alright"

"No... no... it's just... I think that no one is in my heart right now but..."

Sigyn put hand on her's "what?"

Sif smiled and shook her head lightly "there was a time when I thought Loki is king of my heart"

Sigyn's blood boiled listening this but what is she if not a good actor. She smiled "really? I thought Thor and you..."

"Yeah, most of the poeple think like that but I have nothing in my heart for Thor. He is just my best friend"

"Oh such a beautiful maiden like you and alone. Do you never feel that Thor loves you?"

"He loves me?"

"No I am just saying what if he loves you what will you do?"

"Oh.... umm... I don't know Sigyn. I can't see Thor like that. He is so much lost in his own world. I don't think he has time for all this"

Sigyn smirked mischievously.

 

Coming back to her room Sigyn saw Loki training small kids as the teachers of sorcery wanted someone perfect in this field to give them few tips. Sigyn saw that with simple magic tricks Loki managed to beat every child and gave them small advices. Children went from there and as Loki was about to leave the training grounds Sigyn spoke "this there no one who could beat you in sorcery, my prince?" A question was also asked by one of the students to which Loki instantly replied no.

Loki felt his heart again beating more, he could feel it. He was avoiding his craving to see her all day just to avoid this feeling. "Don't tell me you think you could beat me, my lady"

Sigyn stepped in the ground "I will not tell you, I would like to show you"

"Could be a mistake, my lady"

"Once given challenge to fight never back off"

"Spoken like a true warrior" Loki gave a heavy blow with magic without warning. Sigyn moved her forearm on her front and blow changed direction and Loki landed on the far end of the ground.

Loki looked at her in disbelief and Sigyn smiled on her triumph. Stubborn Loki again stood up and fight. Every spell Loki casted were easily broken by Sigyn. She never attacked herself. Loki was unable to understand her sorcery, he never saw anyone casting spells like this moreover, Loki is far too much distracted to beat this lady. He was distracted in her.

Looking at the green and golden lights glowing in training grounds everyone came to see them. Fight ended when Sigyn broke all spells of Loki and came to him and hold his hand and neck.

Sigyn looked in his eyes, beautiful green. "Just one spell and sorcerer will die"

Loki looked at her, feeling defeated but not in this fight "You've already killed me, my lady. My life is all yours"

Sigyn's smiled vanished listening this and she moved her right hand which was holding his throat. Slowly traced his jawline with thumb and moved the hand to his left cheek. Loki leaned forward to her touch and his head bowed in front of her.

Everyone started clapping at Sigyn's win. Nobody except Frigga could win Loki in sorcery not even Amora. Everyone was shocked.

Clapping of audience made Sigyn realise that they were not alone. She backed off immediately. Before running from there she saw Frigga watching her suspiciously from the crowd.

Loki went to the nearest alcove and held his hands on his heart. Not only his heart is acting weird but also his hands were shivering. His eyes filled with water. What is happening to him? Why? It never happened. All the women Loki courted never affected him in this way. He can't let this happen.

Not accepting that such soft feelings could take place in his heart, he decided to not to see her again. Last chance he wanted to take. May be this time he will get bored of her and forget her.

 

At night Sigyn went to the same highest tower with the hope to meet Loki there. After hours...

"I have had no hope to see you here" Loki said.

Sigyn smiled looking at him. Loki hastily came to her and held her waist pushing her closer to him.

"Do you have any idea what did you do to me, Sigyn?"  
Loki covered distance between them whispering in her ear.

Sigyn shooked her head and closed her eyes unable to handle that closeness.

"You made me fall in your love, Sigyn" Loki kissed her left eye then cheek and slowly came to kiss lips.

Rain drops started falling on Sigyn. When she opened her eyes she realised she slept in that balcony waiting for Loki and sky is dark now.

She decided to leave but heard footsteps and soon she discovered it was not Loki. It was Thor.

She nodded to him and was about to pass but he started the conversation "do you like rain, lady Sigyn?"

"Not so much"

"Then this season would have always been hard for you but it is the best season for me and lucky also" he winked at her.

"So you should take advantage of your luck, your majesty"

"I think I've given you the permission to call me Thor"

"Yeah... Thor"

He continued "besides I am going to test my luck this time. Let see if..." he turned to Sigyn.  
"Hey Sigyn... I can call you that right?"  
She nodded.  
"Sigyn, can you help me?"

"What kind of help, Thor?"

"You and Sif are friends so... may be you could ask her what she thinks about me"

"You'll be surprised to know this, Thor but... I asked her once about you and she said she likes you"

"What? she did. You mean as friends or more serious than that"

"I think she is quite serious about you. She is all ready just need a little push may be" Sigyn was playing with her fingers but checked Thor's expression when she said that.

Thor's face enlighten up "you don't know how much problem you have solved. I was a fool to think otherwise. Norns..." he placed a hand on his head.  
"See I told you it's lucky season for me. I could rain whenever I can"

Rain started to fall at more speed until Thor was there no drop touched them but in his sweet thoughts he forgot to wish Sigyn night and went. After he went Sigyn started getting wet.

He came back and said "hey Sigyn" she looked at him "thankyou lady" he smiled and left.

Sigyn looked at her nails and smirked "my pleasure, Thor" and she continued to enjoy her cunning plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Poeple were crying and blood was everywhere to be seen. Her feet couldn't find space to walk. She had to walk on dead bodies still can't be able find her grandfather.

Her mother came to her and covered her view so that she can't see her father's dead body. Her mother kneeled and hugged her.

Every being of vanaheim use it's magic to end the war but enemies won. They ruined everything and took the source of there magical powers. War takes everything. Healers were helpless as they couldn't treat wounded poeple.

She, her mother and uncle are remained of the royal blood. There were screams everywhere.  
"Mum where is father? Mum, tell me what did they do to grandfather?"

One loud scream wake her up. She was all sweaty. It's a nightmare but also a memory that Sigyn remember like happened yesterday. She cried again that night thinking about those memories and she will take her revenge.

 

Sigyn went to healing halls and saw Eir discharged Sif. In these two weeks, Sigyn was tired of listening Thor speaking to Sif everyday like a poor lovesick puppy. Now that drama will end.

Thor requested Odin to keep Sif in the castle until she'll be perfectly fine. He visited her everyday spending hours to tell her about training grounds and halls daily. And tell her how much he misses her.

That night Thor planned a big dinner for just two of them after taking advice from Loki. He closed her eyes and brought her to the table. He surprised her and finally they have their dinner together.

Thor stood up and asked for dance. From fast to slow dance there closeness increased. Sif smiled and hugged him. Thor was certain that if he will express his feelings right now he will get a positive response but he was nervous.

"Umm... Sif"

She broke the hug "hmm?"

"I want to tell you something"

Sif smiled "what?"

"Sif, you are my friend from always but now..."

"Now?"

"Sif... now you are something more. Much much more than anyone was ever to me. You are understanding right?"

Sif frowned and shook her head.

"It's like I wish to spend every hour with you... whole day with you... entire life... with you"

Sif looked at his blue eyes and her eyes watered.  
"Thor..."

He held her face "I am going mad and can't conceal it in my heart anymore. I... I am a fool not to realise it earlier that I spent most of my time with you and you are the one who know me more than anyone and you are dear to me more than anyone"

"Sif... I didn't know... I haven't realised that whatever I feel for you is not friendship, it's love and it's always have been love"

Sif looked at him in disbelief and she was feeling goosebumps. It starting raining everywhere but not on them. He waited but then "say something"

"What should say here? I... I feel something same like that for you. I mean last two weeks were totally... I can't say anything else Thor. Just end this soon. I am feeling tired"

Thor's smile vanished "you mean you don't want to have this conversation anymore"

"No... no I am saying end it, tell me everything clearly as I can't stand for so long I am still healing right"

"Alright then let's go there" Thor pointed towards beautiful bed that he set outside to spend night with Sif there. It was beautifully decorated with flowers.

He took Sif there and laid her there and gave one big flower to her. "If you still have any doubt, clear it" he took her hand and kissed it "I love you with all my heart"

This confession send chills in her body and as she saw Thor leaned forward to kiss her, she tilted her head on side. Her breaths were heavy, Thor kissed her neck and took her gown's strap with one finger and slide it to bare her shoulder.

Thor only wanted to make her feel special that night. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lift her up in sitting position. Thor was kissing her shoulder and neck area. He slowly moved towards her jaw and tried to kiss her lips. She back off and Thor frowned in confusion.

She explained "I have taken so many herbs and Sigyn told me they could be detrimental for others. She told me not to make any physical... u know... so... I am sorry. She told me to rest for one month"

"It's alright, I understand but I am mighty Thor and nothing could happen to me" he laced his fingers in her hairs and pull her into kiss.

She didn't protest much. He placed her head on his propped knee and they kissed thoroughly until they can't take it anymore. They talk for rest of the night.

It was so unnatural to find peace in this sound of raining and snoring of Thor but Sif still managed to sleep on his chest.

 

Loki avoided Sigyn for almost a month and she didn't make any effort to approach him. That day Thor came glooming in halls. "Guess what happened?"

Loki was eating food and Fanderal said "you took a beautiful maiden last night"

"No I loose..."

Fanderal frowned "oh I thought it's raining because you are happy"

Loki cleared " ask him whom did he took last night as he loose his heart"

Fendral looked at Thor questionably.

Thor spoke "well whoever she was, she is beautiful indeed I could tell you"

Loki tried to threaten "should I tell her name?"

Thor asked "should I tell the name of your maiden?"

Loki pointed towards himself "mine? I have no one in my life right now"

"May be but you took her once and ever since you never took anyone else it means something happened. She made some impact. That healer is really something else"

Fanderal said "you are talking about Sigyn?"  
Thor nodded.  
"Wow, Loki you have slept with her. Tell me how you did that? How it's feels? Is she mesmerising from there too? Oh these days I always imagine how it would feel to slip my fingers in her"  
Loki clenched his jaw to stop himself from saying something.  
"And make her writhe until she beg me to take her and I still tease her with my mouth buried in her milky tights and tasting her like devils..."

Loki can't be able to handle anymore and he threw a punch on Fanderal's face. Fanderal became furious and they started fighting.

"How dare you talk about her? She's not yours"

They started throwing utensils from tables and no one saw when Fanderal took knife jumped on Loki and sliced his throat. Everyone was stunned what's just happened? Fanderal didn't mean to kill him.

Loki was taken to healing room instantly and Sigyn treated him. No asgardian treatment was working and everyone around her made her confused. She told everyone to go outside.

She was shivering, what if she can't be able to save this man. The fear was so much hard to handle but if she won't do it, who will.

In few moments Sigyn fixed all nerves and stitched his wounds. It was more time taken then any of the injuries ever. Sigyn didn't know how she treated him. She did so many things that she didn't know which one actually worked.

She thought everything is fine but his heart is not beating anymore. She pushed his chest with magic but nothing happened. She lost her patience and did it with hands.  
"Loki wake up. Hey... wake up" she kept on compressing again and again.  
"Loki come back. Y....you told me that your life is all mine. H... how could you take my things away like this"  
She throw punches but thought I was not enough. She was tired and teary.

She screamed "Thor... Thor " her screams tear her throat. Thor came running in. "Punch his heart"

"What?"

"Do it..."

Thor punched his heart with all his strength and after some punches Loki took uneasy breaths. The heart was beating slowly when Sigyn checked. She started crying but in relief.

Rest of the treatment was given to Loki by Eir and Sigyn grabbed Thor's arm and placed her head on him. She was crying, Thor was caressing her and she looked at Loki who was still unconscious. She sighed in relief. Thanks to norns he is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write... I was so tired and I have to write it twice... so hopefully you appreciate my efforts.


	7. Chapter 7

Sigyn never left Loki's side and after two weeks, Thor insisted her to go to her room and take some rest.

Sigyn went to her room washed her face and changed her clothes. She laid on the bed wishing for the well being of Loki.

"Sigyn, did you get that information?"

Sigyn didn't bother to look at the mirror "mother, I am so tired just... leave me alone"

"What exactly are you doing Sigyn? Why did you save that bloody prince?"

Sigyn sit up "mother!!" She shouted.

"What? Answer me. Did I sent you to destroy them or to love them, protect them?"

"Mother I am so tired right now just let me be"

"Sigyn the poeple of the court are loosing there patience now. They want to know why don't you leave that prince to rot in hell?"

"Mother stop it. What's his fault in all this?"

"What's his fault? His entire bloodline is to blame for the tears our world has shred. Did you forget everything?"

"I haven't forget anything"

"Then why are you not focusing on plan?"

"Go away mother please. Leave me and him alone"  
Sigyn turned.

"I am going but I hope you know what will happen to you if he ever find out your purpose. You two have no future Sigyn. He will hate you more than you could handle"  
Tears formed in Sigyn's eyes.

 

When Loki woke up, he saw Sigyn gathering medicines from his side table. He moved his hand, she looked at him and he asked for water. She brought water and gave it to him.

She helped him to sit. "From how long I've been here?"

"Three weeks"

Loki looked at her eyes "have you taken any rest since then?"

"I work here only in days"

She gave him medicine. "I know it's alright but swallow this so that I will know everything is fine"  
He swallowed.  
"Good it's recovered"

"Good I am still alive... can't believe"

Sigyn put medicines on the table and her face crumble in pain. She was so ready to cry.

Loki looked at her face and felt worried "Sigyn?"

She was about to leave but Loki held her gown and pulled her to sit on his bed. "Hey Sigyn"

She was not looking at him. He moved closer to her. "What happened? Look I am alright"

She left him there and went to her work room and cried for so long. She is unable to decide what to do. To help her poeple or to cherish feelings about Loki.

All royals came to meet Loki that day and when Sigyn was about to leave Loki blocked her way. "You are not going anywhere but with me"

"Who are you to command me?"

Loki grabbed her wrist "I am prince of this realm"

Sigyn didn't feel like arguing anymore. He took her out. She stopped him from leaving the medical halls but he keeps on pulling her with himself. At last they reached the rainbow bridge and she protested "my prince, I can't go anywhere leave me"

"I know I should respect your decision lady but today whatever I am doing it's for you"

He reached Heimdall and request him to sent them to alfheim. Heimdall asked "does the lady know how to handle the travel through bifrost?"

"I'll take care of her Heimdall. Don't worry"

He held Sigyn near himself and they reached alfheim. It was evening there. They were in the field. When Sigyn saw that they are all alone her heartbeat increased. "We should go back. I am not feeling good"

But when she turned to see him, he was not there. She started finding him and a branch dropped down. On the floor she saw a red flower and she picked it. At some distance she saw another flower. This line of flowers took her to valley of red flowers, she stood there. It must be his trick.

Sigyn saw sun setting down "your majesty come back where are you?" She shouted.

Loki came from behind and hugged her from back. She was startled by that "did you miss me that much when I was injured?"

She looked at him "much more than that"

Loki looked at her, his eyes were looking glassy in the sunlight. And Sigyn felt like his was looking at her lips and then her eyes rapidly but Sigyn started looking straight.

Loki inhaled the smell of her hairs, flowers mixed with sweat, she definitely didn't left his side all these days. He allowed himself to accept it and realised that he is in love with her. So much in love. This is going to happen one or the other day although Loki thought I would never happen. His heart pounded as if forcing him to tell her everything.

Sigyn could feel Loki's eyes on herself. She didn't know where are they roaming but she wanted deep from inside to have his attention. She tilted her head on one side to seduce him more. He watched her neck, swells of breast and lost in the space between them. It was more of like adoring her with eyes.

"Why are we here?" Sigyn asked.

Loki pointed towards setting sun. "To see that" and he turned them both to face a big rock. "And this"

There was their shadow falling, he extended his hand and asked "what is this mean?"

"I"

"Umm...hmm..." he took Sigyn's hands and made something and then made something with his hands. It was asgradians words. "What does it make?"

"The word Love"

And then he make one word with his hand.  
"What's this?"

"You..." Sigyn became nervous to know what it is that Loki wants to say.

"Yes... say all those together"

Sigyn inhaled heavily, Loki was still behind her and she was thinking, now what will happen. She saw small shadows on the rock like flies. She turned and saw red hairy pollens from the flowers flying up. The last light of sun was remaining amd red dots flying in the air looks like little fairy. Sigyn has never seen so much intriguing scene ever before.

She looked at Loki, small tears formed in her eyes and she placed one hand on his chest. Loki lift her face from chin and forced her to meet eyes with him. " You are the reason I am alive and my life is all yours. Before you, I've never had this feeling Sigyn. You made me feel all this and these feelings are more beautiful then anything. Sigyn, before you I was nothing, after you I would be nothing. Everything is with you and you are my everything"

Loki leaned forward to kiss her but she ran away from there. "Sigyn?"

Sigyn turned "catch me" and ran away to hide.

Loki tried to catch her by following her voice but whenever he came near Sigyn vanished from there. "Sigyn"

Sigyn laughed "what happened do you accept your defeat?"

"I am already defeated, love. Just come to me"

"This will end up when you'll find me"

"Alright is there magic involved?"

"Yes"

Loki pretend to look here and there, Sigyn was hidden behind a tree. "I can't be able to find her" Loki spoke to himself.

Sigyn was annoyed at this and spoke to herself "you are my everything... and gave up so easily... huh... liar " she turned and saw Loki was standing there. Her eyes widened. She saw the image of Loki behind her was dissloved.

She turned and smiled at Loki who caught her. Loki came closer and dug his body in her and her's in the tree. "What were you saying tell me again?"

Sigyn looked on one side and suddenly she reminded her mother's lines. 'He will hate you more than you could handle'. She felt like crying and hugged Loki and started crying.

Loki was concerned about her "what happened? Sigyn?"

A part of her wanted to tell him everything but she changed her mind. She don't want to loose Loki. "I was so much concerned about you when you were unconscious, my prince"

Loki smiled a little "you would have probably be thinking that is it really me or someone else. Right?"

She punched lightly on his chest.

"I am here Sigyn. I am devil who never left anyone so easily"

Sigyn looked at him and smiled "you are devil, you look like one"

Loki roared like a vampire and she laughed a little. "One more think, I will and always shall be your prince but call me by my name, Sigyn"

Sigyn got lost in her thoughts. Loki seeked her attention again "hey, it's not that hard to pronounce. Just say Loki"

Sigyn smiled and closed her eyes and said "Loki"

And Loki felt like listening that from her lips forever.

They were still in a hugging position when Sigyn saw a vanir bird in the forest. She told Loki "let's go from here now"

"Why you are not feeling good with me?"

"No I am so tired I want to sleep calmly today. You are awake I am tension free now so let's go. We will continue this some other day"

Loki called Heimdall and he brought them back. It was still raining there in asgard.

Loki insisted on dropping Sigyn to her quarters himself. He was about to wish her night and leave when a man came to Sigyn and said "Sigyn, darling where were you? I was looking for you from so long" Sigyn looked at him and she was puzzled. She didn't know this man.

Sigyn felt a push, forced her to say "Theroic, love" and she smiled.

Loki looked at her in horror. What is he watching? And then Theroic kissed her full mouth to mouth and she didn't protest. Loki diverted his gaze to ground and he saw they were not going to stop anytime soon. He couldn't be able to handle it anymore and left them there.

Theroic broke the kiss, both of them looked at each other in confusion. Theroic went from there and Sigyn saw Loki was gone... what did her mother do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn told Freya that she will give her information of Odin army's strategy formation in ten days... Loki told Sigyn that he is not going to leave her... Sif told Thor that he didn't love him... Sigyn was inhabiting Sif all this time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be little bit of adult matter... if you don't want to read it be careful... read the summary...

Thor was desperately waiting for Sif today, he had plans in his mind. So many days passed since he had expressed his feelings to Sif. Everything seems perfect since then except of Loki's injury which took so much time to recover.

So today after so many days Thor wanted to spend time with his love. Sif came in his room and called him. He came and kissed her. They did dinner together and seated as much closer as they can.

"When will you stop raining?"

"It is the happiest season of my entire life my love I can't control my emotions and I am letting them go free while I still can" Thor came near Sif.

Sif smiled hold his face and kissed him. Thor wrapped his arm around her and scooped her up and took her to bed. He laid her and himself on her never leaving her mouth. He left her lips and she saw his pupils widen. She knew that she had seduced him but now when he is so ready, she started shivering.

She turned them both on bed and sit upon Thor's pelvic. She had to do it, instead of all the chills she was experiencing she leaned forward and kissed him.

He worked on her laced and opened them. All the veins in her throat became tight and when Thor's fingers brushed her bare back, she felt like she can't do it.

She backed off but Thor pull her holding her hand and laid her with him. She didn't look at him and closed her eyes as Thor slipped his hands between her thighs and slowly caressed there. She was still wearing gown but she can't handle his touch even from all those layers of clothing.

She got up "I can't do it Thor. Sorry.... I... I don't love you" and she left Thor in shock.

 

Two days has passed Sigyn didn't meet Loki. Her mother wanted her to keep distance from the dark prince. That night was the limit of Sigyn's patience. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her mother was annoyed for ruining their every hope to take the revenge. "The council members are asking what have you done, Sigyn?"

"I can't do it mother. How could I sleep with someone?"

"Could you fight him that much to make him so vulnerable to reach his mind and get all the information we need. No... so that was the only way and that was the only chance. We told you to do one work Sigyn you couldn't be able to do that. That's it now you have to come back"

Sigyn whispered "I am not coming back"

"What?"

She shouted "I am not coming back, mother"

"Then what will you do? Spend rest of the life with that liar dark prince?"

"I'll do that if my heart says so. I'll do what I want. I am not going to sleep with anyone you want. I am not going to follow your orders now. Not anymore"

"Do you know what are you saying? You don't want to sleep with him. At least you have to sleep with a prince. Do you know how many times I have to sleep with random poeple just to send you to asgard. All my sacrifices are worth nothing to you?"

"You know it mother you don't sleep with them only for this purpose"

Freya shouted "Sigyn"

Sigyn shouted in more louder voice "What? Have I touched the nerve?"

"All these years I've spent without your father. You, of all the people should understand my craving"

"Do you understand me mother? I love Loki. I love him more than anything and I can't leave him"

"You could forget my sacrifices but how could you forget the suffering of our poeple? How could you forget the lives they are living without their magic? That's enough Sigyn all the courtiers are desperate now and they are ordering me to tell them the progress of the plan" she started shouting.  
"What will I tell them? That you can't help us anymore and I can't even order you to come back. All because you are doing nothing for your own people but licking the ass of the wicked dark prince"

Sigyn shouted "Freya" and gave her wide eyed warning look."how dare you speak to your queen like that?"  
Freya got scared and bowed her head down.  
"You want your revenge, you'll get it. I will give you Odin's army strategy formation in ten days. You'll leave both princes and do whatever you want to do with the rest of the asirs. And... don't dare interfere in my matters again"

 

Sigyn saw Loki from window of healing room. He was still angry throwing daggers on targets in the training grounds. It was still raining and since Sigyn said Thor that she didn't love him in Sif's form, the raining had gotten worse. Loki is shirtless but it felt like cold was not bothering him.

Sigyn decided to talk to him so many times but couldn't gather that much courage. She just wished everything to be fine again.

In the dinning halls, Loki looked at her so many times and when she looked back at him, it felt like he spoke with his eyes. Calling Sigyn a betrayal, cheater and asking questions like why she did that? Why did she tricked him? His eyes also showed that he is broken and incomplete without her.

 

Next day, Sigyn went to bathing halls of maidens. They all bath in an artificial pond which was always covered with blossoms and leaves, soothing oils and scents.

Sigyn stepped in the pond and took off her towel and sunk in the pond. A small fall was at the far end of the pond. Sigyn went there and started washing her face, when she opened her eyes no one was there. She looked around and saw Loki sitting on the other end of the pond.

Sigyn didn't move and started examining the surface area of the pond covered by leaves and flowers. She was thinking how much he could see under the water.

"Sigyn, come here. I want to talk to you"

"I can listen you from here"

Loki closed his eyes in frustration " yeah but it's private"

Sigyn looked around "no one's here so, I am listening just speak whatever you want to say" she turned and washed her face again in the fall. She heard a sound of water behind her. She turned and see Loki entered the pond and coming to her.

He was looking straight in her eyes and she was thinking of how naked she is? She was doing all efforts to sink in water upto neck but Loki was covered only upto his belly.

Loki's breaths were heavy and he stopped for a moment to think and hold her from neck and kissed her. He stopped and saw her reaction. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and started kissing him. She put her weight on her knees and kneeled like him.

She got so lost that she forgot that she is naked or may be that didn't matter anymore. He pressed her body in him. He let his hands roaming on her back and trace her spine. She put other hand on his chest.

When they finally broke "you can't tell me that you have nothing in your heart for me, love"

Sigyn smiled playfully and pretended to think "mmm... may be I have something"

Loki looked down and took a leaf that was on Sigyn's breast. "Good for you... because you know... that I am devil and I am not going to leave you anyway"

He leaned forward to kiss and made them fall in water with Sigyn underneath Loki. And they came out instantly and kissed each other thoroughly even after their lips got tired. As if no one could break their kiss.

Sigyn requested Loki to leave after sometime. "Just go now if all maiden got late for work Allfather will kill you, my prince"

Loki raised his eyebrows "A... A..."

Sigyn smiled "Loki... just go now" she pushed him.

He hugged her tightly "Allfather is going to kill me anyway for entering in maiden's bathroom so a little more time wouldn't make it more worse" he again kissed her vigorously.

"Ah... this metal is pricking me"

Loki looked at his attire "I am sorry, my love. I promise you, next time when you'll be naked around me, you won't be naked alone"

Sigyn felt her heart aching for Loki so much that if he would take her right there, she was so ready. She held his face again and dipped her tongue in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Odin summoned Loki to enquire about his misbehaviour regarding maiden's bathroom. Loki explained to his parents his craving for Sigyn. His mother saved him from Odin and talked to him privately.

Loki was ready to take Sigyn as his wife and as far as queen knew Sigyn, she was acknowledging Loki's feelings. But she said she will talk to Odin and one more issue was there that is Thor's marriage.

 

Loki and Sigyn cleared all doubts and about theroic Sigyn explained him as her crazy ex. That day Loki and Sigyn were sitting under the tree. Loki was holding Sigyn's hand and talking to her.  
"I told mother about us"

She got worried about queen's reaction."what did she say?"

"She said that I can't marry you before Thor get married"

"Marriage?"

"Yeah why you have problem with that?"

Sigyn swallowed hard and looked in distance thinking about her impossible future with Loki. Loki spoke again "you don't want to marry me?"

"No, it just... it's just too soon"

"Sooner or later, I am going to spend whole life with you so whether we are married or not won't change anything" Loki combed his hairs backward with his fingers.

Sigyn looked at him doing that and he asked "you don't like me doing this, aren't you?"

Sigyn shooked her head. "You look like devil, sometimes I wish to comb your hairs myself like a proper prince"

"You can do that if you want"

"Really?"

Loki nodded. She kneeled and combed his hairs with her fingers and combed them with side partition. "I like you more now"

"Wow you changed my one thing and you already like me more, I would insist lady change me totally and make me your only favourite one"

Loki slowly put his weight on Sigyn and she laid down. He placed his head on her belly and she held his face. "You are already my favourite, love. Just the way you are"

Loki looked up at her. "Really? But I want to change something to make you my favourite. Can I?"

Sigyn gave him permission and he changed her dress's colour to dark green. He reached up gliding on her body. "Now I like that, you look much more fairer in this colour" his kissed on her breast where fabric meets skin. He placed his head on her chest.  
"Sigyn dear, you have problem with the thought of marriage?"

"No, but... Thor's marriage is an issue"

"I heard these days he is very busy with Sif. Who knows my brute brother will fall in love with her and marry her"

"She doesn't love him Loki. She told me that"

Loki lifted his head. "She doesn't?"

"She told me that she used to love you but after that she never thought about any of the princes like that"

"Really? A maiden was so sure that Thor and Sif spend nights together in his room"

"I don't know about that she told me she never loved Thor before she went to meet her parents"

"Oh that's why I haven't seen her around... poor brother..."

Loki sat back and Sigyn followed him. "We should stop thinking about marriage. You and me are here what else do we need" she took his face and kissed him. She straddled his lap and continued kissing him hungrily.

He slipped his hand in the centre of her thighs and stroke there with his fingers. Sigyn broke the kiss immediately. "Mmm... you naughty prince"

"What could I do you were going to kill me with your lips"

"Is that true?" Sigyn held his arms and laid on him. "Sometimes I feel like you should be female and I should be a male"

Loki laughed "yeah right like that could happen" he felt his voice changing to female's. His smile disappeared and he saw Sigyn turned into a male.  
"No, no Sigyn... no" he freed himself from Sigyn and ran away. But Sigyn caught him from back. "Sigyn I don't like this joke"

"Oh but I like to tease you like that" trying to bit his ear but can't reach it though her manly voice made his legs go weak.

Loki laughed "you see height matters"

Sigyn turned him and pressed her body in him and he moaned and grinded his pelvic's central part with her bulge. Sigyn laughed victoriously "this is the way you pressed your body in me right? Now you know how it feels?"

Loki looked down at her "I am proud of me that I have given you such pleasures, my love"

"Norns... even your female voice is so seductive. I should take you here and now"

"That's enough for fun Sigyn, turn me back to my form. I am feeling so wet"

Sigyn pressed her lower abdomen more in him "why? Not enjoying it princess?"

Loki groaned this time and slipped his hand in her inner thighs. He chuckled "no matter what you do but out of the truth..." he turned her, hand still there. "...we both know who we are" and he changed their forms back.

 

Coming back to his chambers, Frigga met Loki. "Loki, son I talked to your father and he is so happy for you but he wanted you to wait until Thor's marriage"

Loki face fell down. Frigga placed hand on his shoulder "but I convinced him to arrange a small betrothal ceremony" she winked.

Loki felt rejoiced listening that and Frigga noticed his hairstyle. "Who did this?"

"Oh this... yeah Sigyn did this. She said she likes me more in this"

"You remind me of.... vanaheim" the end word was merely a whisper.

"Mother are you alright?"

She lifted her face again "yes everything is fine. You really look handsome in this look" she patted his cheek and left.

 

After few hours Thor came to met his brother. "Loki can we talk brother"

"Are you alright brother?"

"No I am not actually" his eyes looked tired as if he didn't took proper sleep.

Loki placed hand on his shoulder "I understand brother, Sigyn told me about you and Sif"

"How does she know?"

"Sif told her before leaving to meet her parents"

"What? But Sif's parents visited today and they said they couldn't communicate with her from months that's why they came to see her but they haven't found her even here"

"What?"

"Yes, that's why I came here to ask you. Did you saw her these days?"

"No brother" Loki frowned.

"It's strange... She was behaving very differently with everyone. All her colleagues and friends said they haven't saw her from months. More precisely after her injury and she showed this suspicious behaviour to me. First Sigyn told me that Sif shared her feelings with Sigyn and that she loves me and then she said to me she doesn't love me..."

"What Sigyn told you Sif loves you?"

"Yes, that's what she told me when I asked her about Sif's feelings for me"

Loki grew suspicious. What is Sigyn doing exactly?


	10. Chapter 10

Loki thought all night about absence of Sif, Sigyn's talks and whatever she told Thor. It doesn't make any sense. Is Sigyn upto something? What is she doing exactly?

In the morning, everyone was employed to find Sif by Odin. Every person was finding her in the whole realm.

Sigyn also pretended to find her but she kept her in old weapons disposal room so she wanted to remain close to that so that no one could find Sif and she could obviate her memory of who kidnapped her. Hiding from Loki's eye she entered the room and erase Sif's memories about her kidnapping.

Before Sigyn could leave the place Loki came in the room and Sigyn was shocked to see him.

Loki spoke "weren't expecting me to catch you?"

Sigyn felt numb and she saw Thor entered the room and went straight away to Sif to freed her. Sigyn said "I was going to call you I found her here and I thought I should inform you"

Loki narrowed his eyes "of all places why the hell you came here to find her?"

Sigyn was getting scared of Loki's questioning now. "Everyone was looking everywhere, I checked the place which came across my way"

Loki heard Thor asking Sif, who did this to her but she seem to remember nothing. Loki checked Sif's brain with magic "one who kidnapped her, remove all her memories of kidnapping"

Thor asked worriedly "so she was here since..."

Loki completed the sentence "since she was injured"

Thor took her to healers and Loki forbid Sigyn to touch Sif. Healers were treating Sif meanwhile...  
Thor spoke again "who could do this?"

Loki was glaring Sigyn "someone who knew magic"  
Sigyn looked at him in fear.

Thor informed them "healers said her memory can't be restored. They also said that she was there from months but then who was the person came to me all those days?"

Loki came to Sigyn giving her suspicious look "someone who is good with shapeshiftting could do that and there is no one in asgard who could do that except... me, mother, Amora and...."

Sigyn burst out "enough you are blaming me. What is my fault in all this? That I found her"

Loki explained "no, not just that but also you told Thor she loves him and told me that she didn't love him ever. You told me she was going to her parents but she never went there. Why did you do it Sigyn?"

Sigyn exhaled sharply "How do I know whether that was Sif or someone else? And I told Thor that she loves him because I wanted Thor's happiness and wanted them to be together. I thought me telling him that she loves him will encourage him to reach her and court her. It was after that Sif told me that she doesn't love him"  
Sigyn crossed her arms around her chest and tears started forming in her eyes. She knew that she would loose Loki.

Thor placed hand on Loki's shoulder "brother, I think we should trust lady Sigyn after all, we all know she loves you and what will she get doing this"

Loki considered Thor's view and felt like he was wrong. He tried to reach her. "Sigyn..."

She stopped her showing her palm and went to her quarters.

 

That was the first time Sigyn saw that Loki's chambers could be seen from her room. She saw Loki pacing in his balcony and her heart dropped down thinking about loosing him. She has to loose him one day but she wished that day will never come.

She sat on her bed thinking that what will happen now. She had promised her men to help them take their revenge and deadline of ten days is there.

Sigyn thought about Sif and Thor and felt sorry for them. She was about to sleep with overloaded mind when she heard a voice from window. She thought it is some thief or intruder, she picked up her royal dagger and attacked on the window.

 

Loki was desperate to talk to Sigyn again. He was so wrong to doubt her. He decided to talk to her at that time. He knew her room. He saw her so many times on her window. Entering maiden's halls would be another mistake to do so he decided to climb till her window.

It was not an easy task. It takes hours for him to reach her window. And when he reached there, he was lucky that he remained unharmed by the dagger thrown by Sigyn at the window.

Sigyn came to him "what are you doing here?"

"Came here to talk" he was holding the frame of window as if he was going to fall any moment.

"Huh... I don't want to talk to you" she turned and was about to go when Loki pulled her and held her and next moment they fell down out of the window. "Ah... ah... my head"

They both stood up and all the maidens came out hearing the sound of crash.

"What happened here? Your majesty, what are you doing here"

Loki ran his hand in his hairs "nothing... umm... I was just passing by when... Sigyn... Sigyn fell down from window. Are you alright lady?"

Sigyn looked at him in anger. Another maiden spoke "oh your majesty I hope you came here to see someone" she ran her hands on her hairs and shied.

Loki looked at Sigyn "yes I came here to see someone"

Collectively maidens asked "wow, who is that lucky one?"

Loki charmed them "I can't possibly be able to choose one as you all are quite mesmerising and ravishing"

A collective awe was received. Sigyn looked at him and left them. She was so jealous.

 

When all maidens left, Loki noticed Sigyn's dagger on the ground. He picked it up and admired it's design, so unique. Loki has never seen anything like that before. He kept it as Sigyn's remembrance.

Just then a soldier conveyed him that the king wanted to meet him. Another trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter I wanted to end it on good note but it became too lengthy so I will write that in next chapter... keep telling me how much you like my story...


	11. Chapter 11

Odin came to know that Loki entered in the area of maidens quarters. He was so angry and this time he punished Loki to plough a field in one day. That field was full of rocks and pebbles. It was an infertile land.

 

Loki spent whole day to plough, Thor helped him by raining on that field and at the end of the day, Sigyn came there. She insisted to help him with magic but he refused to use magic. No modern techniques were provided to him. Sigyn also helped him to plough the field by moving the manual plough with him.

At last until evening they did it. Loki got money from owner in return and his eyes filled to know how much efforts are needed to earn this money. He was covered in mud and so was she.

They were not ready to go home today. He took her to see asgardians streets. It was still raining and very few people were there on the streets and those who were out didn't recognise them in this position.

Sigyn was still annoyed from him. He tried to hold her hand many times but she shoved him away. They were sitting under the tree and Loki was constantly talking to her without getting any replies in return.

He took some leaves and flowers and made a tiara with them and placed it on her head. "You are my princess"

"It's shame though I am not as mesmerizing and ravishing as all those maidens"

He snaked his arm around her waist "so my sweet is jealous not annoyed"

"Don't touch me"

Loki nibbled on her ear "I will... you are mine"

"No I am not"

He squeezed her in his arms "then I'll ravage you for anyone else"

His warmth breath sent chills in her spine and his words were seducing her more. When she looked at his eyes she thought how much both brothers look similar in these situations. She absentmindedly bit her lower lip.

Loki saw her wet face and he felt his pants were becoming tight. With this angry face Sigyn was looking much more beautiful. Suddenly he felt a heat surged in his body and when she bit her lip, every inch of his body pushed himself to kiss her. He kissed her hard.

"This is inappropriate Loki"

"No it's not... none of it seems wrong to me"

"Someone will see us"

She pushed him aside and tried to run away but Loki grabbed her gown. He traced her ankle with fingers and as he stood up he traced the side of her leg picking her gown up and baring her leg.

She went to nearest tree and almost hugged it as she was feeling shy. Loki came closer and kissed her bare back but soon he realised that the place was inappropriate for this. He grabbed her hand and took her to castle.

When they reached the corridors of Loki's chambers, he loose all patience and kissed her and pinned her to the nearest wall. Sigyn scanned the whole corridor, thankfully no one was there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushed his arousal in her and she became as hungry as him to explore him.

He carried her like that to his room pausing sometimes to get support on walls to kiss her. When he closed his doors Sigyn's gown was taken off from shoulders by him. He took off her tiara and threw it backward. His lips again found her's and he bit her lower lip hard.

They both startled with a voice "Sorry, my lord, I didn't know when you'll come, you'll brought a company with you. I should go now" Amora was in the room waiting for Loki but when she saw him with Sigyn her blood boiled and with that she left. Amora was so disturbed to see her prince slipping from her hand and loving Sigyn. The prince was her great source of pleasure but after Sigyn, he never took anyone.

After that they spent night in great intimacy and fortunate for Loki that she forgave him after that and left her anger. Good for her also she got time to search Loki's mind to get useful information and she absorbed his magic also when he was sharing his most vulnerable moments drowning fully in her mesmerising body's addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alterations are done because I want to keep this story a little sober....


	12. Chapter 12

Sigyn didn't want to wake up from Loki's soft bed. It reminds her of her own bed and moreover she didn't want to leave Loki, her love. She turned to see if Loki was sleeping or not. There he was sleeping pale angle and she smiled to see him sleep. He was as innocent as baby in this state. No mischief, no cleverness and no seducing.

Suddenly a thought struck in Sigyn's mind, she has only eight days left to tell her poeple how to defeat Odin. She had to leave the bed. She wore one of Loki's silky night robe and went for weapons vault. Without opening doors she passed through them.

She kept looking here and there and when she reach in the corridors of weapons vault, she transformed into a snake. She easily passed through gates and passing the path between the relics and entered the room where destroyer was hidden. Destroyer was not the only thing hidden in the room.

Odin's secret diary was kept there in which he wrote all his secrets. Loki was aware that there was a diary such like that but no one had ever read it and destroyer was there to protect it. Even a small sound could activate destroyer and he could kill the person instantly.

Sigyn turned into herself again and she opened diary's locks with magic and started reading pages. She read all dirty secrets of Odin. How he killed and destroyed every realm just to win their thrones. All this with the help of Hela, his first born. How he stopped doing such sins after the birth of Thor and how he took Loki from frostbitten fields of joutunheim. She was shocked to read it. The truth about Loki was so hard to handle.

The war of vanaheim, joutunheim and midgard, everything was written but not that what she requires. It was more like a personal journal rather than strategic plans to direct soldiers in war. Before she could close the book, someone put a blade on her neck.

Amora was finding one mistake that she could find in Sigyn and throw her out of Loki's life. That was perfect chance. She followed Sigyn and saw her reading Odin's special book. She kept spying her and when she was about to leave, Amora decided to caught her red handed. She placed a knife on her neck. "I expected this from you, why would a lowly maiden like you lay with a prince but to betray him"

Sigyn asked her to remain calm in hushed tone but she attacked her again. A fight started between them and as Sigyn was a skilled warrior she easily managed to gave tough competition to her. Sigyn was stifling sounds with magic but there frequent movements activated the destroyer.

Amora was pushing knife's point towards Sigyn's neck and Sigyn was holding her hands when Sigyn saw destroyer, she shielded herself with magic and Amora got killed by destroyer. Soon Sigyn escaped from there becoming an insect but this whole incident caught a lot of attention and it became hard for Sigyn to complete her mission.

She came back to Loki's chambers and laid beside him. She kept his robe at it's place. She slowly transferred his magic to his body and slept there wishing that no one knew anything about her deeds. She remembered about Loki's heritage and she thought when he'll came to know how would he react to it. She came closer to him and caressed his face and he shifted to pressed his face in her chest.

 

When Sigyn woke up the next day, Loki was not there in the bed. She searched for him but she found only a tray of breakfast on the table. She ate and read a lot. After almost whole day was passed, she decided to went to her room. But when she got dresses up, Loki entered the room and was looking worried.

He came there and searched in his clothes. At last, he found the robe Sigyn wore the previous night. He took button from his pocket and matched it to the button on the other sleeve.

Sigyn was worried "Is everything alright, love?"

Loki looked at her "ah... Sigyn yeah... sorry I forgot you were here. I was just busy"

She came to him and placed a hand on his chest "what happened you look worried?"

"Someone broke into weapons vault last night"

"What?"

"Yes, and Amora was found dead there"

"Your teacher Amora? "

"Yes, and father said my magic was used in his secret room"

"Oh! Did Amora do something?"

"May be... but that doesn't explain usage of my magic and I found the button of my robe there. I haven't told yet to anyone about this. Everyone is thinking I did something because I am being mischievous all the time but you know I was with you last night" his mind grew suspicious about Sigyn but he knew better to doubt her again.

Sigyn showed his bite mark on her shoulder "I can show the proof"

Loki's frowning face changed into smiling one and he hugged her "I am so sorry my dear, I should be beside you when you woke up this morning but all this..."

"It's alright... you could leave this matter. Think about it some other time. Now I found a great book from your shelves, we could read it together and eat together and sleep together again tonight and then you could wake up beside me tomorrow morning"

Loki touched his forehead with her's "um... hmm... and nothing in between eating and sleeping"

"We could do that too but after reading this" she showed him the book.

Loki read the title "aa... romantic novel... then I think something will definitely happen before completion of the book"

"I am ready" Sigyn smiled. So many worries were hidden behind that smile what will she do now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you might have understood that vanirs wanted to take revenge for asir-vanir war and vanaheim is not yet under the protection of asgard...

Sigyn was well known about the fact that once her poeple take there revenge, she will loose the love of her life forever after that. But she had given her words and she finally made herself ready for this sacrifice. When Loki asked her for betrothal she insistently said yes to it. She wanted to have one last happiness.

Odin was afraid that Loki broke into weapons vault and if he had read anything about his adoption then but he was alright. This ensured Odin that it was not Loki who invaded the secret room but someone else. Odin gave him permission for betrothal because Odin cared for him and knew it that he is really in love.

In two days the arrangements were made and the hour came to get ready. Loki wore his circlet with small horns and all green dress with some gold peaking out of it. He wore a heavy long green cape touching the floor. His eyes were looking so much green, reflecting all the green worn by him. When he got ready, he saw himself in the mirror and asked 'is he really agreeing to this? Is he really so much in love with her?'  
His heart beat replied Yes...

She wore pure gold blouse with deep plunge neckline and halter cut. The skirt was green full umbrella. She wore high heels and armlet on biceps and bands on wrists. She also wore a crown with two big leaves shapes on the head and her hair pinned up in beautiful big bun. Her blue eyes were distinct colour on her as she was loaded with green and gold today. At last, they changed her armlets and made her wear big armlets with cape attached them. Her cape was brushing the floor more than Loki's. She looked at herself and thought of her old days in vanaheim. She just used to wear purple colour more.  
She asked herself why is she making this sacrifice of loosing Loki? She don't know the answer. She just remind the face of her grandfather and scenes of war.

"Lady Sigyn it's time to go for the ceremony"

She went there and Loki was standing at the gate of halls. Thor was constantly teasing Loki for Sigyn and was asking him how many nights they had spent together? What will be the first thing he do after betrothal when he'll meet her in private?

It seems like centuries for Loki to weight for Sigyn. When she came, they went in together. Sigyn holding Loki's arm. She heard some girls almost crying to loose every chance to get the younger prince.

They were seated on a sofa above the stage and all the royals bless them. As Sigyn said her parents were dead so Eir completed all the rituals for her. Sigyn's lap was filled with gold so that she could distribute it to poor people. Frigga told Loki to kiss Sigyn to show their consent to the betrothal.

Loki placed his hand on Sigyn's cheek and smiled looking at her. He spoke in her mind "do not start here princess"

When Sigyn realised it was Loki speaking in her mind, she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to remind him that they have to kiss as everyone was waiting. After they kissed, a string with golden beads was tied on the wrists of both Loki and Sigyn. They were told not to take that off until marriage. After that all rituals were done.

Loki kissed Sigyn again out of happiness but Frigga stopped him "no... no... no... no... you are not allowed to do that. Even you are not allowed to meet her or see her until your marriage"

Loki's eyes widened and his snapped at Sigyn who was also a little sad. "But mother norns know when my clumsy brother will propose a maiden. How will I..."

Frigga laughed "alright... alright that was a joke. You should, instead, meet each other everyday to know each other better"

Thor asked "hmm... what about nights mother?" And looked playfully at Loki who was glaring Thor.

Frigga told them "yeah, no meetings at night. I don't want to see my grand children before your marriage"  
Everyone laughed at that and when Loki saw Sigyn shying, he felt amazing.

Loki again said in her mind "you look beautiful... love"  
Sigyn looked at him and her cheeks became more red.

Soon everyone started dancing and eating and drinking. Sigyn danced all day and was so tired. Loki was enjoying with his friends and brother and drinking. Everything seems alright except Sigyn's heart which was upset as she knew she was seeing Loki this much happy because of her for the last time.

She came out of the feast halls and sat somewhere hidden. Six days had passed and she haven't got anything related to her mission. That was the happiest day of her life and the saddest one too as she knew that happiness was short-lived. She couldn't hold her tears back and let them slip away.

She came back to halls and saw no one's in a mood to leave but she left the party telling Frigga. On the way to her room Loki caught her "left me alone there"

"There were so many poeple"

"If they could fill your place then they were my betrothed by now"

Sigyn rubbed her nose with him and smiled looking at him. Loki asked "what... what are you looking?"

Sigyn held his face between her hands "my fiancé, my love" and she kissed him like never before.

 

Two days passed and Sigyn was stressed how to find Odin's damn strategies. Fortunately, she was passing by the queens chambers when she heard the queen saying Loki "your father keeps many journals to put his thoughts in words so that one day when he passed away... next generations could know what he was. I want you to write your thoughts just like your father"

"Mother where will I keep them"

"Why don't you try your room... just like your father"

Sigyn leaned forward to hear more but door made cracked sound. She didn't wait for a moment there. Her betrothal string struck in doors design and when she pulled off some beads broke. She instantly cleared them with magic and ran.

 

Loki heard the voice and came near doors, something came under his foot. He picked up and recognised as Sigyn's bracelets bead and he could also smell her scent. "Mother does Sigyn came here?"

"No dear"

Loki grew suspicious but thought she might just have passed.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was growing more and more doubtful about Sigyn. Whatever he found why did all those relate to Sigyn? He was contemplating whether to keep trusting Sigyn or ask her what exactly she was doing.

The queen came in his chambers and saw him playing absentmindedly with a dagger. The dagger was so similar to those used by vanir royal.

"Where did you get that, son?"

Loki saw queen standing there "aa... mother good to see you this morning"

"Good you see you to dear. I am looking at your dagger it's so different. Where did you get it from?"

Loki sensed there is some problem with the design of the dagger "I found it outside maidens quarters. Why is there something different mother?" He showed it to her.

"Yes it's from vanaheim" she said it like telling a secret.

Loki frowned "mother whenever you speak of vanaheim why do you become so quiet?"

Frigga became sad "when I was young, I was a vanir royal and my father was king. Asgard attacked on vanaheim but it was all your grandfather's idea. Your father was nearly an adolescent. All vanirs fought back but loose their powers. Vanaheim is a realm of magic but there very important power reservoir was stolen by asgard and all the magic you see around is the magic of that prism"

Frigga sat on the sofa "your father didn't want me to tell anyone about that war. Asgard won that fight but vanaheim is still not under asgard. It is a different realm"

Loki came and sat near Frigga "mother then how did asgard won?"

All the war scenes flashed from her memory "they stole that prism and my father... and I was running after them so I also came along with them. Your grandfather tied me to your father and Njord, my father, was forced to command his poeple to come and surrender but Njord said he made my niece the queen as my elder sister was not fit for throne and we have no brother... my niece was so small at that time"

Frigga's tears slipped from eyes and Loki put hand on her shoulder "mother how could you live here, knowing they killed your poeple"

"Being a ruler is never easy, Loki. You father, your grandfather and my father, they all did terrible mistakes and took complicated decisions but at the end, you could see they did so because they are ruler and rulers always want to increase there territories. My husband loves me and I... what will I do hating him and remembering my poeple?"

Loki thought and asked "what about Njord, mother?"

"Odin made him a great home on outskirts of the city. It's called noatun. I went there sometimes"

Loki stood up and stick together all broken clues. Sigyn made his hairs in vanir style, a skilled vanir could defeat him like his mother, Sigyn don't have any parents and her royal dagger. "Mother can vanirs took others magic?"

Frigga looked up at him "yes some powerful ones could and could also use it but it could be absorbed when the sorcerer is most vulnerable"

Loki's eyes widened, may be Sigyn could do that. "Mother your niece how old she be?"

"Vanaheim's time passed slowly then asgard so she might be..." she calculated on fingers.  
"Between Thor's or your age. Why are you asking, dear?"

Loki smiled "nothing mother... would she be beautiful?" He winked.

Frigga slapped him lightly "naughty... you are betrothed now focus on your girl"  
She stood up to leave "vanir women are known for their beauty in the whole universe... I mean look at your mother" Loki smiled.

Loki decided to visit Sigyn that night. He again climbed her window and surprised her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my love" Loki hugged her.

Sigyn thought it was a great opportunity. She could take Loki's magic and accomplish her plans. "I assume you don't have any plan to leave me alone tonight"

Loki smiled and shooked his head. He came here in a mood to talk but she took it all to another direction. She gave him a sated night and stole his magic again. This time Loki felt something.

Sigyn left Loki in the morning when she thought Odin would have left his chambers. Breaking into Odin's chambers was easy. She is master of magic. She read so many books and she found the location of her grandfather. Next few hours she spent to find strategies and she found them. Asirs never followed same strategies but Sigyn figured out the pattern of their strategy. They follow mainly five sets of war plans and Sigyn calculated the best possibility of next plan which they would use in next war.

She heard Odin came in and escaped from window. When she came back to her room, she threw the plans of armies in the mirror. When she turned she saw Loki standing there, staring at her.

"What did you throw in it Sigyn?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make it quick...

Sigyn got scared of Loki's question. Loki was getting angry now. "What was that Sigyn?"

Sigyn hurriedly pushed mirror and threw it on the floor so the mirror would broke. Loki held her hand "come with me"

He took her to his chambers, slammed the doors and threw her on the floor. He came to her and held her jaw tightly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Kill me" Sigyn said with confidence.

He left her harshly. "If you will tell me your purpose, I will save you. Just tell why you did all this?"

"I've done nothing" she lied

"Why did you kidnapped Sif? Broke into weapons vault and then in king chambers? Why?!"

She rolled her eyes, she can't see Loki hating her "give me to Odin because I am never going to tell you anything anyway"

"Anyway?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "You didn't know my bad side yet"  
He tangled his fingers in her hairs and took her to a chair. Before she could do anything he put a headband to stop her from using magic and tied her with ropes.  
"What are you doing here, Sigyn?"

Sigyn remained calm and sighed.

"You did all this just to use me? Now I understand you tried to reach Thor first, becoming Sif but then you lured me and got whatever you want from me"  
"You still have my magic within you. Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted the last line.

"Haven't read your history prince? How many lives your grandfather took, your father took. Who knows, who among them are related to me. Yes, I am taking their revenge"

"I don't see you taking revenge sitting here"

Sigyn smiled "I will burn entire asgard and first of all your father. Good for Bor, he died easy death. Oh! But I promise you, your father's death will be worse than all other asgardians"

Loki fisted the table "how could you? This is what you are? Why the hell did you save them all just to kill them in the end?"

"Saved them... huh... asgardians are so much full of lust and that's the only thing they need to get cured. No real patient came to me all these months, just males who wanted my touch"

"What about me?" Loki swallowed his tears.

Sigyn didn't looked at him but was getting chills listening his broken voice.

"I was nothing, just a part of plan isn't it? You never loved me, nor Thor. It's all just a plan" his last word died in his throat.

He went out.....  
And came in after several hours with swollen and red nerves ready to pop in his eyes. Surely he cried a lot.  
"What did you throw in the mirror?"

"I am not even going to respond to your next questions, know it"

Loki nodded his head and brought a burning coal from fireplace. He put that coal on her hand, she whimpering but clenched her teeth. "Why your love is hurting me so much Loki?"

He slapped her and tried to slap again but stopped, he can't do that. "Why did you do this? Why Sigyn? I loved you more than anything. We... we were going to get married"

It broke her heart to know there is already past tense in his talks. He sat on the floor and cried in her lap.

Next days were not easy for Sigyn. Loki broke his betrothal string, he tortured Sigyn and worse part for Sigyn was her Loki was doing it all. To hurt her more, Loki bought random maidens and bed them. He forced Sigyn to see all that. Sigyn cried day and night. Physical and mental tortures were unbearable. Loki was taking revenge from Sigyn and tried to ask her out about her plans but never let anyone know that Sigyn was involved in any of this.


	16. Chapter 16

It is fifteenth day in Loki's chambers and Sigyn hadn't eaten anything. She had also given Loki, his magic back. When Loki entered his chambers, he saw food was untouched again and Sigyn laying on the floor collapsed and breathing heavily. She fell with chair tried to escape. He didn't pick her up. "Oh, did you fell? How sad..."  
He brought coal again. "Let's start our session again"  
He was about to put the coal on her arm when Thor entered his room.

"Brother have you seen lady Sig..."  
Thor saw her position and Loki dropped coal on her.  
Thor came and picked her up.  
"What are you doing brother?"

Loki tried to hide again "nothing brother just playing really" he came and freed her from ropes.

She told Thor "I want to talk to Frigga"

Thor leaned "lady we know you did all this" Loki tried to intervene.  
"No Loki she is ours now you can't hide her anymore"

After investigation Odin came to know about Sigyn's hand behind all schemes and he ordered Thor to bring her but he can't find her anywhere. Loki's mood was also upset and royals went suspicious and Thor decided to check Loki's chambers.

They took her to dungeons and same questions were asked but to her relief Loki was not doing this all. They tortured her and wounded her. One day Frigga came to her to ask all those happenings.

"Sigyn"

Sigyn looked at her and sat up on the floor. "Frigga, how long it takes you to come here"

"Why did you do all that dear?"

"Odr, Njord, Freya... have you heard these names before"

"Sigyn?" Now she found memories of centuries back and remembered name of her niece.... Sigyn.  
"You are doing this all to take revenge?"

"Even a child's memory is more bigger than yours. You forgot everthing, what they did to your people and enjoying here being their queen. Selfish... huh"

"Sigyn dear, I haven't forgotten anything but whatever crimes Odin has committed, he is a good person now. He kept Njord alive and marry me to give me this life"

"And shine of all this gold made you blind and obviate everything I guess. You don't know the pain from which our elders suffer while you sit here on the stage ordering people and getting services of several maidens. Walking in these castles with high head while we crave for a simple roof. Half of the people loose their lives in war, others don't had magic left. The reservoir was stolen. It takes thousands of years to stand the vanaheim again. We crave there while you laughed here everyday... you are betrayal Frigga and your husband, is nothing but a murderer who killed my father"

Frigga was sad and standing with head down. She had no answer to give to Sigyn. "There was no way to come back... I convinced Odin and he was about to send a peace treaty to vanaheim"

Sigyn smiled "it is too late".

 

Frigga requested Odin to listen to Sigyn again. She was presented in the throne room and asked her about her purpose to come there.

Frigga nodded Thor and he took her out of the castle flying with his hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my writing mistakes... sometimes I don't get time to revise it... my wordings are also simple but I think as far as you all are understanding what scene I am creating it's ok... I am not a professional writer you see... so sorry if you are upset for my mistakes...
> 
> One more thing, my stories never stick on love. They always have downfall of love also. So if you are upset with the way the story is going right now then I am terribly sorry but I have to take my story as I thought...
> 
> Please like it if you like...


	17. Chapter 17

Loki followed Thor in the air boat. He captured them with magic and they all stopped at a mountain.

"Why did you stole her?" Loki asked Thor.

"Brother, mother told me to do so"

"Mother wanted to save her?"

"Yes, she is avenging for the crimes our ancestors did against her people. She is right in her position brother. You don't know how much her people suffered because of us"

Sigyn laughed loudly "look there, my princes"  
Her eyes were burning with revenge.

When both brothers saw, vanir army was coming from space entering in the asgardian atmosphere. Sigyn turned to brothers "now they will take revenge for everything. Your father will suffer. Loosing a father is a terrible experience but lucky for you, you are big enough" her eyes filled with tears.

Thor came to her and held her from shoulders "Sigyn I know our ancestors did so bad to your people but we promise, we will give everything back to you. Just stop your army"

Loki came closer "brother don't waste your time. She is a trained warrior and spy. She won't listened to you. These kind of people are emotionless. They cared only to complete their given mission thats it. They don't care about anyone else"

Sigyn shoved Thor's hands. "They will do it and it will happen, Thor. And what are you promising to give me back? My father, grandfather? That prism? How would give me all those years I've spent only to learn how to hate you all. The years I've wasted to bring my people here so that they could take their revenge. The years in which they taught me how to kill when I should be playing. Can you give me all those years back?"

By then asgardians also became ready to fight and there they go. Swords started clinging and sounds of firing were started.

Thor came to Sigyn. "Don't do it Sigyn, please... I know you don't want this..."

Loki told Thor "Don't request her. We should be there fighting. We should kill her here and fight" he launched himself on her with daggers. She did a powerful spell and freeze all limbs of Loki right there.

Thor didn't picked his hammer up. "Sigyn... you surely don't want this circle to keep going on. We deafeat you, your generations take revenge... you defeat us and our future generations take revenge... then how it will end?"

Loki spoke "go and help them brother. Stop begging her. She is heartless"

Thor continued "Sigyn, you came to me all those nights. We have talked... you were inhabiting Sif but all those talks were real for me and you know it. I started loving... you... even more after all those talks. Now that I know that was you, you should know how much I love you"  
He kneeled in front of her.  
"For my ancestor's mistakes take my life, leave my people, please. I can't see them suffer and I can't see you in this pain. It would be a peaceful death for me to die by your hands and saving my people also"

Loki was speechless how could Thor still love her after knowing what she did... he can't handle her betrayal even when she had came to him being Sigyn only. How could Thor love her when she had tricked her becoming Sif.

Tears slipped from Sigyn's eyes. "They will pay for it, Thor but don't worry they vow me to spare you two"

Thor looked up at her "Sigyn,.... I wouldn't be able to handle"  
She turned her face away from him. He held her hand and put it on his neck.  
"Do it before doing that"  
"Do you want my people to suffer like yours Sigyn?"  
Sigyn looked at the war, Freya fighting Odin and vanirs overpowering asirs and consequences of the previous war flashed in her mind again.  
"Do want children to become orphan? Parents crying for the loss of their children?"  
"Do it for me Sigyn... kill me"

"I can't..."

"Then stop this war"

Loki spoke again "she can't brother. Look there, it's too late. Who will listen to her now"

Thor stood up and held her face. His blue drenched eyes looked at her's. "For me..."

She nodded. Thor asked "could you?"

Sigyn looked at the war area "ofcourse I can... I am their queen"

Sigyn went flying in the middle of the battle field and commanded vanirs to stop. They stopped but were confused. When she said "no one will kill anyone now. We are going back" everyone ignored her and attacked again.

She casted a spell and they all vanished from the battle field along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback....


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn brought her force to the farthest end of asgardian continent where Odin can't find them. Freya was burning with anger and was so ready to attack Sigyn.  
"What have you done? We were going to win them all?"

People were furious and they started asking questions from Sigyn. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
"Who made her queen?"  
"She is a betrayal. She is with them now"  
"Yes, let's attack her and kill her then kill everyone else"  
"Yes!!!" All spoke loudly and attacked her.

Sigyn casted a spell and shielded from all the attacks. She tried to convince them but no effect could be seen on them. At last Sigyn picked up a sword and got ready to fight. Everyone got scared for once. No one could defeat Sigyn. But at last they attacked on her again.

There was clinging of swords but Sigyn tried her level best not to hurt anyone. This no hurting policy became her weakness. Slowly vanirs started overpowering her.

A shadow fell on vanirs and everyone stopped. Sigyn turned and see whose there and found a face she saw centuries ago. It was her grandfather.

Everyone kneeled in front of him and Sigyn also kneeled before him. Sigyn was badly wounded and her breaths were heavy.

Freya met her father and asked him "father we thought they killed you. How did you survive?"

Njord replied "I came here and soon I killed Bor for his crimes. Odin was so benevolent. Whatever he did, he was fulfilling his father's orders. After his death he married your sister and I came to live here... waiting for my death as I thought Sigyn as your queen would be handling everything well"

Freya asked again "but father you know your people were dying why didn't you came back to help us?"

"I was wounded, I thought I didn't have much time left but I guess it's in my fate to see you all again"

One of the courtiers said "but they killed Odr"

"And I've taken revenge for that from Bor. Odin was even about to send an offer of peace to vanaheim soon"

Everyone started whispering and Freya said "what do we do now?"

Njord placed hand on her shoulders "obey your queen"  
He held Sigyn and ordered them to go back. When they ask him to come back, he said he will come with peace treaty now. Before going back Sigyn turned and saw Njord changing into Loki. All the vanirs went back.

 

Odin was shivering with rage when Frigga entered his room. "My king"

"How could you do that? Stealing that vanir from my hold was foolishness. After all these years you showed that you never cared for asgard. Thousands of warriors were injured just because you tried to save that vanir"

"She is my niece and I did everything for asgard's good. I don't want to repeat the history again. I let her go so that she could stop her people that's what she wanted to do"

"And that's why she broke into my room to steal my person records just to stop her people"

"She broke into your room to know where you've kept Njord and to know what you think of vanaheim at this moment. When she found out Njord is alive, she became so happy. I read her mind, my king. She knew so much more about us yet she never told anything to Loki or anyone"

"What you mean? What did she know?"

"She knew about Hela. She knew about Loki's heritage...."  
Odin flicked at her. "Yes, she knew everything yet she keeps on loving our child, Odin. She has stopped the war. Please trust me"

Loki and Thor entered the room and Odin asked them about everything. They said Sigyn willingly stopped the war and took her people back. Her people wanted revenge but she was finding reasons to stop the war from always. Loki didn't said anything. All he did was to save his people from war by inhabiting Njord on Thor's orders and at that time, he was silent. He can't take her side.

Thor told his father "father she wanted peace in return, with Njord and that prism. Please father, she did so much for us. Can't we extend our hand to make peaceful relations with vanirs"

Odin shouted "what about my people? Thousands of them were injured"

Thor convinced him "the wounds she bore are much more in numbers then their wounds father. Please leave this stubbornness and give them back their things and end up all the grudges"

Odin thought for a minute and said "she has to apologise for her people's deeds first"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End  
> End  
> End  
> :)

People of vanaheim were waiting for Njord to come back. They never respected Sigyn after the war. She was never properly crowned by anyone and Freya always tried to take command in her hands and kept Sigyn busy in her plans.

Sigyn left her castle and went to forest. She thought she has nothing to live for. Her mission of entire life was spoiled by herself and after so many years she got new purpose to live in the love of Loki but he also hate her now.

Sigyn had saved a realm from having same fate as her's but what will happen next. The people for whom she had given her whole life never respected her. She might be most beautiful lady in vanaheim but never one thought about loving her. Loki was her one and only chance to have such lovely life but it's all over now.

 

Frigga secretly contacted Sigyn and requested her if she could come to asgard and settle the matter then Odin will give everything back to her people and peace could be settled permanently. Sigyn got ready for visiting asgard again. She told everyone that she has to visit there and bring Njord with her.

 

For the first time Sigyn travelled through bifrost from vanaheim to asgard. Freya sent her in full royal dress up. She likes to show off and wanted to show Odin vanir's regality and royalty and also to assure Njord that she was following his orders and Sigyn is their queen.

Loki saw Sigyn in this dress up and he reminded of her betrothal dress just green is replaced by purple. He hated his memory to still remember that day.

The conversation between Odin and Sigyn went well. She apologised and both rulers signed the peace treaty and promised to protect each other.

"So what you want in return child?" Odin asked.

"Our reservoir of magic, my grandfather and..." she looked at Loki then back to Odin. "Just you to stick on the terms of the treaty"

Odin presented Njord to her and gave away the prism. Sigyn was so happy to meet her grandfather finally. The time to go back was coming near and Sigyn was praying for someone to remember about her and Loki's betrothal. At least that ceremony was real.

Even if Loki didn't want to acknowledge his heart knew that Sigyn was never going to come here any soon. He was shivering with the feeling of not having her around. He was looking at her rapidly but she was busy lookong at her plate or talking to her grandfather. He told himself 'she didn't love me, what am I expecting?'.

When they were finally about to leave, Sigyn gather some courage and finally asked Frigga. "If I could speak to your son alone, please"

Frigga and Odin understood and everyone left them to talk alone. Loki walked away from her and leaned on the table. "Is anything left to do with me, my lady?... oh sorry, your highness"

"I want to know is there... leave it. I should go"

Loki blocked her way "yeah why not... you should go because no matter whatever lies you said to Odin at least I know that you did nothing heroic but you are just a betrayal cunning hag who used my brother and me just the way you wanted..."  
Sigyn couldn't handle it anymore and started to walk away but Loki didn't stopped spitting out his piercing words. "That's what you are... claiming to love me and luring Thor showing him you loved him too. You wanted to know is there anything left? Yes nothing is left... you are already out of my life. Your place is taken by someone much more beautiful than you already... and I am so happy with her"

Sigyn was gone but he didn't stopped even for a moment until he felt he said everything. He himself loose his last chance to have his love. Why did he do that? He himself didn't know... may be for Thor or may be he really hate her for betraying him. He didn't know whether she love him or his brother really.

Sigyn came running out of halls and Thor asked her what happened. She put hand on his chest and shooked her head.

Thor said "you know whatever you did for me Sigyn, all those talks, all that time we spent together. I could never forget it. You are so special and I don't want to see you sad so smile for me please" he lifted her head.  
She smiled a little. "Thankyou... for coming in my life, love"  
He put his hand on her waist and kissed her. She thought he would kiss her on lips but he planted a kiss on her cheek. He left her instantly as he wanted to leave with feeling of her touch. It hurts him to leave his love and Sigyn could feel his love in his eyes.

When he went something ached in her heart and she was left with confusion did she love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapters were fast but I thought you all were getting bored of my slow speed... so I really skip so many lengthy conversation and make it quick...
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me did you like it...  
> How do you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it... share your feelings....


End file.
